1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for plasma processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for plasma processing, which facilitates to constantly control a RF voltage supplied to a substrate supporting member by precisely detecting an inductive RF voltage induced to the substrate supporting member for a plasma process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for plasma processing may include a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) apparatus to deposit a thin film, an etching apparatus to etch and pattern the deposited thin film, a sputtering apparatus, and an ashing apparatus.
According to a method for applying RF power, the apparatus for plasma processing may be largely classified into a capacitively-coupled plasma (CCP) method and an inductively-coupled plasma (ICP) method.
The CCP method generates plasma through the use of electric field occurring between electrodes when a RF voltage is applied to facing parallel-plate electrodes. In case of the ICP method, a source material is transformed into plasma through the use of inductive electric field induced by an antenna.
The general apparatus for plasma processing generates plasma through the use of processing gas by supplying the RF voltage to a substrate supporting member for loading a processed substrate (wafer or semiconductor substrate), to thereby carry out the plasma process.
In order to ensure reliability of the plasma process in the general apparatus for plasma processing, it is necessary to constantly maintain the RF voltage supplied to the substrate supporting member.